


Dream SMP Oneshots/Headcannons

by Cloudy14321



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy14321/pseuds/Cloudy14321
Summary: Basically I took a bunch of other people's head cannons and created stories. Also like, I just wanted to write all of my ideas but didn't want to give them their own separate work
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Request?

Hi there, even though I will just be stealing people's head cannons I will take requests.

Basic rules  
Nothing NSFW  
No shipping minors   
Please either be vague or be very specific  
I will probably write it faster if it's an au XD 

Everything else is free ground.  
I do have the right to deny requests, thank you.


	2. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know originally this chapter was supposed to be about a Ranboo headcannon someone had. But then a discord server I was in started talking about a god au, and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> So god au, where Ranboo is the main charater.
> 
> Also like I really like the Ranboo and Niki siblings dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I friendly reminder. I don't write swearing.
> 
> Just if wanted to know.
> 
> Phil - God of Life/Original Creator Deity also sleepy boys dad  
> Wilbur - God of Music and Expression  
> Technoblade - God of Power and War(and agriculture)  
> Tommy - God of Balance in Good and Evil  
> Dream - God of Suffering  
> George - God of Sight  
> Sapnap - God of Fire  
> Tubbo - God of Law and Order  
> Fundy - God of Family Bonds  
> Schlatt - God of Alcohol  
> Quackity - God of Revenge and Revolution  
> Karl - God of Storytelling and Time  
> Eret - God of Acceptance  
> Skeppy - God of Mischief and Chaos(and riches)  
> Bad - God of Peace and Empathy(and karma)  
> Antfrost - God of Love  
> Awesam - God of Materials and Crafting  
> Niki - Goddess of Emotion  
> Punz - God of mercenaries  
> Ranboo - Mortal
> 
> This story has such a broken plot XD

The day was a normal peaceful day. At least for the mortals.

As for the gods that live up above, uhhh. Well. It was utter chaos. Which was normal. Despite the stories the mortals wrote about god's they weren't as civil as they all thought.

"HELP-" A scream ran through the area, "TECHNO I'M SORRY."

Niki let out a laugh at the Sleepy brothers running around. However she turned her attention back to the Earth. The emotion goddess watched the world with a sadden expression. When the day comes when she goes down there maybe she'll be less sad.

~~~~~~~~~~  
~*Does jazz hands* Time skip.~

Ranboo opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room he's in. He's in his bedroom, but he doesn't remember last being in here. Then again, Ranboo doesn't remember much of anything. With a tired groan Ranboo got out of bed. First thing that happened when he opened the door was the fact he was hit with the smell of cooking. Which normally meant his older sister, Niki, was back from here long trips. 

"Niki?" Ranboo asked tiredly. 

"Ranboo, good morning," Niki said with a smile.

"Good morning," Ranboo said back, "Why did I wake up in my bed? I don't remember falling asleep there."

"Oh, I found you asleep in the End dome," Niki answer.

Ranboo thought about it. He did remember going into the dome. The siblings owned a huge house. It was all Niki's doing though. A huge house with four different (farley large) domes for the different realms and then another entire other building dedicated to the gods. Niki always liked the gods, always saying that they will protect him. But Ranboo didn't like that building very much, it was too big, too cold, the statues that were present looked like they were judging him, and he didn't want to fall into the water that flowed through the building. He much rather preferred the End dome. Sure it was dark, but it made him feel oddly safe. It also made him feel like he actually had control over his life for once. Ranboo would often found himself hanging out in the dome. doing different things like reading or just thinking. He wasn't quite sure why he liked it so much. Sure, he had his reasons to be there. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to it, besides his room gave the same exact felling as the dome. 

Ranboo went over to the counter and sat on the stools by it. "What are you making?" He asked. trying to look over Niki's shoulder to see. 

"Something new I picked up," Niki said, "It's supposedly a food that people would eat and give this as an offering to the End god, when he and his followers were still around. Or something." Niki let out a small laugh, and gave Ranboo a plate with food on it, "Here."

So he and Niki ate, conversations picking up then dying shortly afterwards. The food gave him a nostalgic feeling, it was kinda weird. He was about to ask Niki about it when abruptly stood up, lookin at her phone. Ranboo blinked at her and she gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Sorry Ranboo," Niki said, "I have to go do something for work." 

"You literally got back yesterday though," Ranboo said, more confused than anything.

"I know," Niki said as she was getting her stuff, "I'll be back in a day or two." "Okay," Ranboo said as he went to hug his older(and smaller) sister.

"Bye Ranboo," Niki said as she released herself from the hug, "Oh, and you need to clean the God dome." And then Niki was gone and Ranboo was by himself again. 

His elf like ears drooping slightly at the fact that he was alone again, and that Niki had left him with the chore of cleaning the Gods dome. Might as well get on to that. So after cleaning up the dishes he makes his way over to the huge dome shaped building. He pushes the doors open and steps inside. Ranboo won't lie, the dome is very majestic and beautiful but it just wasn't his style. Almost the entire building was made out of marble with the shimmer of gold every so often. You could hear the trickle of water everywhere as streams of water flowed through the building going between the various statues of the gods. Different plants dotted around the building made the building smell like the garden. Ranboo wasn't sure how Niki 1. Managed to get this and 2, how she managed to keep the building clean. 

Ranboo walked down the hallway of statues. He stopped in front of one of the statues. Nihachu, Goddess of Emotion. Niki always said she was the reincarnation of the Goddess since they looked so similar. Ranboo remembered sitting in front of the statue when he was younger and Niki was away. Turning away from the statue he made hi way over to the end of the hallway. Here there were 5 separate doors leading to different rooms. The middle door was for the main god, and the outer four where for the gods of the different realms. Niki had told Ranboo to stay out of the End God's room for some reason. And sometimes Ranboo got curious to what was in that room, such as now. He was about to open the door when he heard a crash. He immediately turned around and made eye contact with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who was wearing wearing a weird outfit colored white and red. Ranboo let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled backwards, hitting his head on the door, and tripping over his own feet to end up on the ground. The strange boy let out a loud laugh at Ranboo. 

"What the heck was that?" the boy asked. 

"Why are you in my house!" Ranboo countered, "Well... not house, property?"

"I can go where ever I want to," the boy said pointing at himself proudly. 

"Alright," Ranboo said carefully, "But who are you?" 

The blonde boy started at Ranboo, "You seriously don't know? You're in a building with my statue him here somewhere." 

Ranboo tried to a form a sentence but failed, multiple times. This boy was one of the gods. How nice.

"Tommy?" Ranboo tried, " The God of Balance in Good and Evil?" 

"Tommy" proudly smiled, puffed out his chest, and pointed at himself, "That's me!" he said equally as proud as his smile. 

Ranboo looked at the god confused, "So why are you in my house?" 

"I go wherever I want idiot," Tommy said, he started sitting... and floating? 

"Are you even aloud to be here?" 

".....Nope!" 

"Then why are you here!"

"I WAS BORED!" Tommy shouted back, "I mean Nihachu comes here all the time."

"I'm sorry?" Ranboo said, "What?" 

Tommy blinks at Ranboo, "You know, Nihachu Goddess of Emotion," Tommy paused thinking, "I think her human name is Niki?" 

"My sister?" Ranboo asks, then his eyes widened when he got a nod from Tommy. 

"You didn't know?" Tommy asked, "Hm, well then surprise?" 

Ranboo waves the god away, "If you could leave, that'll uhm, be nice."

"What's that?" Tommy asks, ignoring Ranboo and pointing at the door behind him. The End God room. 

"Supposedly it's a room dedicated to the End God," Ranboo answered, "I've been told not to go in there, so I don't" 

"Why?" Tommy asked, "I mean there's nothing stopping you from going in there." 

"I might get in trouble," Ranboo said nervously, "And I don't want Niki getting mad at me."

"Well she not here," Tommy said as he pushed past Ranboo and opened the doors of the room.

"W-wait1" Ranboo said before Tommy pulled him inside.

The room had the same colors as the End dome. Black ceilings and part of the walls, various shades of purple, and alight yellow. In the center of the room was something that looked like it was supposed to be a fountain, but there was no water here. In the back was the statue of the End God, tall, seemed split down the middle. It had a neutral look on it's face, almost nervous. Ranboo walked closer to the statue and read the name.

"Ranboo, God of the End," Ranboo said, "What?" He spun around to look at Tommy, wide eyed.

Tommy looked surprised to say the least, "Cool! You're the End god," he said, "Always wondered what happened to that dude."

Tommy then proceed to grab Ranboo's hands and lead his somewhere.

"W-where are you taking me?" Ranboo asked, still stunded.

"If you're a god then that means I can take you to the skies," Tommy seemed to cringe at his words as he said it, "You'll probably be dizzy after this."

"After whaa-," Ranboo was cut off by the sensation of teleportation. 

"TUBBO!" Tommy yelled, "LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

"HANG ON!" Who Ranboo supposed was Tubbo yelled back, "I'M HELPING NIKI!"

Ranboo froze, Niki was here.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Tommy yelled back at Tubbo.

"Ranboo?" A very familiar voice said.

"Hi Niki," Ranboo said, as he attempted to hide (with no success) behind Tommy.


End file.
